Good bye, Naruto
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Aku kan selalu merindukanmu.. Naruto..." Fic ini Gaje! Oneshot. SasuXNaru


**Nana bikin Fic lagi nie!!! Baca yah!**

**GOOD BYE, NARU..**

'Aku menantimu di bangku ini… Meskipun dengan mata sayu, Tubuh lemas dan kaki terkuka aku akan terus menantimu. Cepatlah datang menemuiku.. Sasuke, aku tak akan berada lebih lama lagi disini… Aku merindukanmu.. Cepatlah.. dan aku akan menunggumu.. kau dengar itu Sasuke.. Aku kan selalu menunggumu..' begitulah Naruto menulis di buku diarynya..

'Aku tak mau terus melewati jalan mematikan ini..' Rintis Naruto dalam hatinya

Seharian tanpamu... datanglah Sasuke ini yang terakhir..

Sore itu, Naruto menunggu Sasuke di tempat yang biasa, di bangku taman saat pertama kali ia bertemu pada Sasuke. Berharap hari ini ia akan datang menemuinya.. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk dirinya yang akan segera pindah ke Paris, Perancis mengikuti ayahnya yang dimutasikan ke daerah tersebut.

Flashback mode

_TOK.. TOK.._

"_Naru.. ayah mau bicara denganmu.."_

"_Emh, iya ayah masuk!"_

"_Naru, begini.. ayah akan dimutasikan ke luar negri. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk pindah" Kata Minato, ayah Naruto dengan senyum yang di paksakan._

"_Apakah itu benar? Ayah.." Seketika wajah Naruto saat itu menunjukan keterkejutannya. Tidak percaya akan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Begitu mudahkah waktu mempermainkanku?. Sekejap pada saat itu, terngiang kembali dibenaknya kenangan-kenangan indahnya di Konohagakuen. Dan Sasuke.._

"_Kapan..?"_

"_Besok Naru-chan.. jadi bersiaplah!"_

"_Ayah.. apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih dekat lagi.."_

_Minato menggeleng._

Normal mode

Dinyalakannya ponselnya. Ia putuskan untuk megirim pesan untuk sasuke sekarang " _Sas, cpatlah kmari.. krna ini yg terakhir.."_

Menunggu dalam diam.. dingin.. sunyi .. dan sepi. Tanpa seseorang yang paling ia cintai.. apakah itu mungkin? Dalam keheningan waktu. Ia berfikir akan kejadian masa lalunya bersama dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya..

Bersama Shikamaru yang pemalas..

Bersama Chouji yang suka makan..

Bersama Ino yang terang-terangan ingin menjatuhkan Sakura..

Bersama Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru yang selalu membuatnya tertawa..

Bersama Shino dan Kupu-kupu cantiknya..

Bersama Hinata yang selalu bersamaku..

Bersama Rocklee yang kuat..

Bersama Ten-ten yang manis..

Bersama Neji dengan rambutnya yang indah..

Bersama Sakura yang senantiasa mengobatiku dikala sakit..

Bersama para sensei yang senantiasa mengajari apapun kepadaku..

Dan bersama Sasuke yang selalu kurindukan..

Bersama semua yang telah membuat hidupku bercahaya.. Salam rinduku untuk kalian selamanya…..

Hemph.. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam.. mengingat kembali kejadian saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke..

Flashback Mode

_Ditaman.._

"_Hue.."_

_Naruto menghampirinya "Ada apa dik?"_

"_Begini boneka adikku jatuh ke kolam.." Ucap anak yang satunya lagi sambil berusaha mengambil boneka tersebut dengan sebatang ranting_

"_Oh, kesini biar kakak ambilkan." Tangannya berusaha menggapai boneka itu. "Lihat, gampangkan?!"_

_Lalu tiba-tiba BYUUR!!!_

_Naruto terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam._

"_Maaf ya kak, dingin gak?" jawab anak perempuan yang sebelumnya menangis karena bonekanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa yang penting bonekanya sudah dapat." Katanya dengan senyum yang tulus._

_Tanpa disadari seseorang sebenarnya telah mengintip kebaikan hatinya sejak tadi._

"_Nih!" Ucapnya sambik menyodorkan sehelai handuk._

"_Trims.." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh._

"_Kakak benar tak apa-apa?"_

"_Hem! Lihat nih kakak tahan banting kok!" Katanya sambil memainkan mukanya._

"_Ha.. ha.." Anak itu tertawa._

'_syukurlah!' Naruto berbisik didalam hati_

"_Heh! Kok kamu juga ikut tertawa sih?!"_

"_Habis kamu lucu sih!"_

_Seketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Didapatinya seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, giginya putih bersih, dan rambutnya aneh sekali, mirip pantat ayam. berhasil membuat hati Naruto sedikit bergetar.._

_BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN.._

"_Heh! Mau sampai kapan kamu tertawa begitu?.."_

"_Ah, iya aku sampai lupa. Ehm, mau?" katanya sambil menawarkan Orange Juice._

_Naruto mengambilnya._

"_Bilang apa?"katanya dengan wajah sedikit menggoda._

"_Aa, iya Makasih.." kata Naruto dengan wajah diimut-imutkan. "Em.. oh ya! Nama kamu siapa ya.."_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…" katanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

'_Sasuke ya, nama yang indah.."_

_Normal Mode_

'Sasuke, maaf sepertinya kau terlambat..' Inner Naruto. Lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"NARUTO TUNGGU…!!!" Suaranya menggema di taman.

Naruto menoleh, "Sasuke.."

"Naruto apa maksudnya yang terakhir?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja maksudnya 'Kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi..' " Kata Naruto dengan nada perih.

"Itu tidak benarkan Naruto..?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Itu benar Sasuke.. ayahku dimutasikan ke Paris, Perancis. Dan aku harus ikut dengannya.."

"Apakah tidak ada yang lebih dekat?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?, mungkin Sakura-chan bisa menggantikan diriku.."

Sejenak mata Onyx dan Shaphire itu bertatapan, meyakinkan cinta mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapnya. Mencoba menikmati kehangatan gadis itu.

"A.. aku.. akan merindukanmu, Naruto.."

"Yah! Aku juga.." Kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman. Yah! Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. "Maaf Sasuke aku harus kembali sekarang.. pesawatku akan terbang sebentar lagi.." Dilonggarkannya pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto.. terimalah ini.. "

"Apa ini..?"

"Itu adalah boneka rubah kesayanganku.. aku ingin kau yang memilikinya…" Sasuke tersenyum, "A.. aku cinta padamu Naruto.."

Naruto menangis, namun tangisan yang tulus, tangis yang tercampur kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Kebahagiaan Karena Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi.. Dan kesedihan karena ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke..

"Terima kasih Sasuke.. Aku kan selalu mengingatmu.."

Dikecupnya kening Naruto dengan lembut..dibawah pohon Sakura yang rimbun.. Tanda bahwa ia sangat mencintainya..

"Aku akan merindukanmu.. Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke yang terakhir..

"Terima kasih Sasuke.. kenangan tentangmu akan terus ada di dalam ingatanku.."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sambil memperhatikan sosok itu hilang dibawa senja..

THE END

**Yeah! Beres juga bikin nie fic! Akhirnya… setelah melawan ganasnya ngantuk tidur siang akhirnya saia menang! HOREEEE…. (??)**

**Yup! Nie adalah fic oneshot pertama saia, jadi maaf aja fic ini gak nyambung!**

**Review ya..!!!**


End file.
